Howard, o Super-Her
Personagens Secundários: * * Vilões: * / Outros Personagens: * Tenente Welker * Locais: * * ** Cidade de Nova Stork, Estado de Nova Stork *** Duckhattan * ** , * Nexo de Sominus Itens: * Veículos: * | Enredo = Vivendo uma vida pacífica em Duckland, uma versão em forma de ovo da Terra, Howard é trazido a Cleveland por um experimento a laser que deu errado. Depois de fazer amizade com Beverly Switzler, uma esforçada roqueira, Howard tenta encontrar uma maneira de voltar para casa. Infelizmente, o laser também havia convocado o Mestre Oculto do Universo, o qual possuiu um cientista e tenta evocar seus colegas alienígenas de um planeta distante (o Nexus de Sominus) para que eles possam dominar o mundo. | Elenco = * Lea Thompson * Jeffrey Jones * Tim Robbins * Ed Gale * Paul Guilfoyle * Chip Zien | Notas = Howard, o Super-Herói, é um filme live-action de 1986 produzido pela Lucasfilm e a Universal Pictures, dirigido por Willard Huyck com roteiro de Huyck e sua esposa Gloria Katz. Foi estrelado por Lea Thompson, Jeffrey Jones, Tim Robbins e Chip Zien como a voz de Howard. Foi inspirado pelos personagens da Marvel Comics Howard, o Pato, e Beverly Switzler, criados por Steve Gerber, embora a aparência e representação deles tenha completado quase completamente o material de origem. Recepção O filme foi duramente criticado e se saiu muito mau nas bilheterias dos EUA. Em seu Movie Guide, Leonard Maltin chama o filme uma "confusão sem esperança de um filme." O filme também foi uma das escolhas de Siskel e Ebert para os "Piores Filmes de 1986." Steve Gerber disse a Starlog que ele gostou mais desse do que qualquer outro roteiro de Howard que ele já leu. Ele voltou atrás nesta declaração inúmeras vezes. "Quanto a meus comentários na épcoa sobre o roteiro do filme, bem - para ser franco, eu menti. Eu estava esperando que o roteiro e o filme em si não seriam tão ruins quanto eu pensei que eles seriam. Ou, pelo menos, que não seriam recebido tão mal como eu pensava que seria. Eu odiava a maioria dos filmes que saiam de Hollywood na época, e os que eu mais odiava se transformaram em grandes sucessos de bilheteria. Eu não achava que meu próprio gosto eram um indicador confiável do que o público poderia querer, então eu tentei não dizer nada que pudesse desencorajar as pessoas a ver o filme. Infelizmente, o filme Howard, o Super-Herói, foi um dos poucos casos em que o meu gosto e o do público coincidiram." Apesar de ter sido um fracasso comercial nos EUA, o filme conseguiu arrecadar fora do pais $21.000.000 - batendo seu arrecadamento interno por mais de 55% e, portanto, superando seus custos. Ele também teve muito sucesso nas bilheterias Finlandesa. O filme conseguiu bastante atenção para o personagem da Marvel Comics para continuar usando o personagem na ocasião. Ele também ainda recebeu exibições de televisão na RTL 2 e VOX na Alemanha, TVE2 na Espanha, Space e CTV no Canadá, na TV Globo no Brasil e ocasionalmente sendo transmitido no Reino Unido em transmissões via satélite. Trilha Sonora Como o próprio filme, a trilha sonora tem a sua própria apreciação 'cult', apesar de seu fracasso comercial. A própria raridade do álbum o torna muito procurado por colecionadores; poucos exemplares foram produzidos ou vendidos (sendo a trilha sonora de um filme que muitas pessoas não viram nos cinemas), o álbum está fora de catálogo há décadas, e as faixas nunca apareceram em quaisquer outros lançamentos. A equipe por trás da trilha sonora também a tornou mais colecionável - a partitura original foi composta por John Barry, com músicas adicionais compostas por Thomas Dolby; George Clinton, Joe Walsh e Stevie Wonder também aparecem no álbum. O lista de músicas da versão original era a seguinte: Hunger City (04:12) Interpretada por Dolby's Cube Feat. Cherry Bomb (vocal: Lea Thompson) Howard the Duck (03:55) Interpretada por Dolby's Cube Feat. Cherry Bomb (vocal: Lea Thompson, vocal de apoio: George Clinton, guitarra: Joe Walsh) Don't Turn Away (05:05) Interpretada por Thomas Dolby, Harmônica: Stevie Wonder Feat. Cherry Bomb (vocal: Lea Thompson) It Don't Come Cheap (04:46) Interpretada por Dolby's Cube Feat. Cherry Bomb (vocal: Lea Thompson, guitarra: Joe Walsh) I'm On My Way (02:55) Interpretada por Thomas Dolby Lullaby of Duckland (02:28) (John Barry) Journey To Earth (02:42) (John Barry) You're the Duckiest (02:09) (John Barry) Ultralight Flight (02:58) (John Barry) Beddy-Bye for Howard (02:46) (John Barry) Dark Overlord (05:30) (John Barry) Além disso, em alguns Lados B de alguns dos singles do álbum, uma versão alternativa de "Do not Turn Away" foi lançada com vocal inteiramente por Lea Thompson e esta versão é a mesmo que está presente no filme. Outra canção notável é a "Howard the Duck Megamix", um remix da faixa do álbum, e que foi lançado como um Lado B. | Curiosidades = * Este é o primeiro filme baseado na Marvel Comics a ser lançado nos cinemas americanos desde a [[Capitão América (Filme 1944)|série cinematográfica do Capitão América]] de 1944. * Durante a época de filmagem, o filme era a única adaptação cinematográfica da Marvel Comics a ser classificada como PG até o lançamento do Quarteto Fantástico e o Surfista Prateado de 2007. * Muitas linhas de diálogo no filme são derivadas diretamente de roteiros de revistas de Bill Mantlo, em particular, a história "Duckworld" que Gerber tem frequentemente falado contra. * A personagem Beverly foi originalmente oferecida a então desconhecido Tori Amos, mas a oferta foi retirada quando Thompson manifestou interesse. * Na época, Amos era a vocalista de uma banda de rock. * Em um episódio de The Golden Girls (As Super Gatas), Rose conforta um homem que admite ser o patrocinador principal de Howard, o Super-Herói. * Em um episódio de Animaniacs, uma cópia de vídeo de Howard, o Super-Herói, é usada como uma arma, uma "bomba" explosiva. * Em uma edição de Mulher-Hulk, Howard, o Pato, pode ser visto no fundo processando um diretor de cinema que se assemelha a George Lucas a respeito do fracasso de seu filme. * Em uma canção tocada por William Shatner no programa 2005 AFI Life Achievement Award: A Tribute To George Lucas (Um Tributo a George Lucas), ele comenta sobre como Howard, o Pato, foi um fracasso, apenas para ser escoltado para fora do palco por Stormtroopers Imperiais. * A Marvel criou um quadrinho de três edições baseado no filme chamado Howard, o Pato: O Filme. * Além de Howard (o qual foi interpretado por uma variedade de dublês em trajes de pato), o único personagem pego dos quadrinhos foi Beverly. | Links = Filmes da Marvel }}